


Sea and Shadow

by chiiyo86



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, Double Drabble, Drabble, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Prompt Fic, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiiyo86/pseuds/chiiyo86
Summary: A collection of double drabbles for the Percy/Nico pairing, written in answer to prompts. Rating varies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to compile here double drabbles I've written for the ship over the past few months. I'm marking the fic as complete, but more could potentially come.

**For the prompt "jerking off"**

After Percy left him, Nico went back to his father; to say that Hades had been displeased with him would be an understatement. He’d sent Nico to his room. It put Nico on edge to wait, knowing that Percy needed him to work for Hades’ help, but he knew his father well enough to guess that it would be better to give him a moment to cool off.

He sat on his bed, back against the wall, and closed his eyes. Images from what had just happened flickered through his mind. How angry Percy had been with him—Nico had to swallow against the miserable feeling that tightened his throat. How he’d held Nico to the floor, pressing the edge of his blade against Nico’s neck. For some reason, Nico’s brain latched onto that specific memory. He remembered the pressure, the pain, the rush of fear, Percy’s face so very close.

Nico was starting to feel weirdly antsy. He squirmed on the bed. His stomach fluttered with a strange feeling that wasn’t fear or nausea. In his memory, Percy was choking him and he could barely breathe; in reality, he started to breathe faster. His hand was on his crotch before he knew what he was doing. His dick had gotten hard and he couldn’t help rubbing it. He shuddered and opened his eyes, his face growing hot as he looked at the bulge between his legs.

He kept rubbing until he came, anxiously chewing on his lower lip, stomach churning with shame. He came thinking of Percy pinning him down, Percy watching him with those burning eyes. Afterward, he rolled on the bed and puked next to it. Percy was right to hate him, he thought. There was something wrong with him. 

\---

**For the prompt "fully clothed humping"**

“Nico, you’re drunk,” Percy said.

“’M not.”

Nico straddled Percy’s thigh, knee pressing against his crotch. Percy hissed, throwing his head against the back of the sofa. It exposed the line of his neck and Nico seemed to take it as an excuse to drop little kisses there. Percy was pretty tipsy himself and it made everything soft and fuzzy. He thought he should try to stop Nico but it was hard to remember why.

“Nico,” he started, but whatever he wanted to say was lost to the feeling of Nico’s hard-on against his thigh. “Oh, gods. Oh, shit.”

He felt himself hardening too and canted his hips without thinking about it, trying to get some friction from Nico’s knee. Nico moaned low in his throat, his breath warming the sensitive skin of Percy’s neck. He shifted positions until his erection was snug against Percy’s hip. Percy could feel the exact girth and length of his hard dick.

“Nico,” Percy tried, “you don’t want to—”

“I want,” Nico whispered thickly, “you. Now.”

A feverish blush burned Percy’s cheeks. He could feel Nico’s dick against his stomach, wrinkling his t-shirt as Nico humped him with uncoordinated abandon. His fingers dug into Percy’s shoulders and the sensation made Percy hiss again, the line between pain and pleasure blurring. Percy’s hips moved without his control as he rubbed himself roughly against Nico’s knee. Nico’s teeth scraped his collarbone and Percy came, eyes squeezing shut as he did.

“Well, um,” he said, his voice quivering a little from the aftershock. “I hope none of our friends saw this. Nico?”

Nico had fallen asleep slumped over him, snoring softly against his shoulder.

\---

**For the prompt "sleep cute"**

Nico didn't dare moving one inch. He barely dared breathing, his heart slamming against his ribs. What did it say about him that his body was reacting to that situation the same way it did to mortal danger?

Their friends had gone to bed and none of the other campers were paying them any mind. Nico gave a quick glance to where Percy was slumped against him, head resting on his shoulder. Percy needed a good haircut; a stray lock of hair tickled the apple of his cheek and Nico’s fingers itched to brush it off. His eyes traveled down to Percy’s lips, which were slightly parted, letting escape soft, regular breaths.

He quickly looked away, heart stuttering in his chest. His skin felt too hot and too tight.

“I hate you,” he said, out loud but in a low enough voice that the sound of it wouldn’t wake up Percy. “I hate you so much.”

\---

**For the prompt "meeting the parents"**

A guff of wind ruffled Nico’s hair and he cursed under his breath. Using his fingers as a comb, he desperately tried to tame it again but it seemed like a lost cause. Percy, of course, was unhelpfully laughing at him. A seagull flew by and Nico could have sworn it was cackling at his expense too—ha-ha-ha-ha. It was all Nico could do to resist grabbing the nearby shadows and going on a rampage.

“I don’t know why you’re so nervous,” Percy said. “You’ve met my dad before.”

“Well, I wasn’t dating his son at the time!”

“My dad doesn’t care about that. He’s had male lovers, or so Annabeth tells me.” Percy grimaced. “Annabeth has told me way more about my dad’s sex life than I cared to know.”

“It’s not about… about me being a guy. It’s just—Oh, forget it and let’s get this done.”

Percy grabbed his wrist as he lurched forward and Nico whirled around, his body reflexively on alert even though he knew he had nothing to fear from Percy.

“Hey,” Percy said, pulling Nico to him. “It’ll be fine.”

Nico closed his eyes through the kiss, then said, “Next weekend, we’re going to the Underworld. Think how happy my dad will be to see us.”

Percy snorted. “You’re a dick,” he murmured against Nico’s lips. 

\---

**For the prompt "hand over mouth"**

“What’s that pl—”

There was a scraping sound and Nico pressed a hand against Percy’s mouth, making him swallow back the rest of his sentence. It was dark where they’d just landed, and the shadows around Nico rippled with a lurking presence. Something growled and Nico felt Percy suck in a breath under his palm.

They flattened against a rocky wall—they seemed to be in a cave, the air feeling crisp and clean. Nico thought he could sense the weight of a mountain over their heads. There were more shuffling noises, as though something was dragging its feet on the ground. Nico could have taken his hand off Percy’s mouth, because Percy had heard the growl and knew to keep quiet, but he didn’t and Percy didn’t try to shove it away. Percy’s lips moved as he swallowed. It was cold in the cave and his skin was the only warmth Nico could feel. _I really should move,_ he thought, but he was stuck in place, his heart pounding through his palm.

Another growl; the sound of scraping feet started to fade until Nico couldn’t hear it anymore. The tension didn’t leave him, though, and he remained frozen, barely daring to breathe. Percy lifted a hand and circled his wrist, his grip gentle but firm. Nico tore his hand away, his fingers feeling like they were breaking. He exhaled loudly, as out of breath as if he’d run for miles.

“Now,” Percy said, “can you tell me where in Hades we are?”

\---

**For the prompt "laughter"**

Percy was good with a sword. This had been one of the best things about finding Camp Half-Blood, to discover that he was a natural at something he would have been unlikely to try the way his normal life had been going. Of course, even the best swordsmen made mistakes, but he still didn’t understand how he’d gotten here, sitting on his butt on the arena’s sandy ground with a sore ankle. He knew the sequence of events that had led him there—how he’d tripped, flailed for a moment, trying to find his balance again, and then twisted his ankle and fallen on his ass. Sure, he was tired, but he wasn’t usually this uncoordinated!

“Are you okay?”

Percy rubbed his ankle, then answered Nico, a flush warming his cheeks, “Yeah, yeah. I don’t know what happened. I think there was a hole on the ground or something.”

He was looking around for Riptide, which he’d dropped, so he was startled by the sound of Nico’s laughter. It was a short, dry sound, but of unmistakable amusement. Percy looked up, frowning in indignation.

“Hey, are you making fun of me?” he asked.

It made Nico laugh again, a faint, rusty kind of laugh, as though Nico had lost the hang of it during the last few years. He laughed with his eyes cast down at the ground, hidden behind a veil of dark hair. Percy’s mortification gradually melted away until he was smiling too, helplessly.

“Stop laughing and help me up, you jerk,” he said. 

\---

**For the prompt "being sick"**

“Styx, Percy,” Nico complained, “you’re smearing snot on my shirt.”

“Sorry,” Percy mumbled, but he didn’t lift his head from Nico’s shoulder and Nico didn’t have the heart to push him away.

Percy’s face felt fever-hot through the fabric of his t-shirt. He sent little puffs of warmth at Nico’s neck as he breathed, snorted and sniffed noisily. They were on a bus, driving toward Camp Half-Blood in Long Island. Nico had stopped using public transports once he’d gotten his shadow-travel under control, but the last jump he’d done had Percy puking his guts, so here they were. It made him feel exposed, even though none of the other passengers were paying attention to them, but Percy seemed too sick to travel on his own. The things Nico would do for him.

Percy shifted against him, opening bleary eyes and blinking until his gaze focused. “Are we there yet?” he asked in a voice thick with sleep and snot.

His hair was ruffled, his cheeks flushed from the fever, his green eyes too bright. Nico looked at him, a universe of wants building up inside his chest until they threatened to choke him. He tore his eyes away and said, “We have a few stops before we’re there. Go back to sleep, Percy. I’ll wake you up.”

Percy put his head back on Nico's shoulder. Nico looked out the window for distraction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have more Percy/Nico snippets! They're a little longer and can't even be called double drabbles anymore. New tags have been added.

**For the prompt "accidentally overhearing masturbation"**

It was certainly an awkward position to be in. Not a big deal, but awkward. Percy was generally a sound sleeper and his friends joked that it took an earthquake to stir him when he was asleep. He really wished he could go back to sleep right now and ignore what he was hearing.

Nico’s sleeping bag wasn’t even very close to his, and he wasn’t being noisy, but Percy was also cursed with sharp ears. He couldn’t help hearing the rhythmic swish of a hand moving fast inside a sleeping bag, or the too-quick, irregular breathing that sometimes hitched, that was speeding up right now. Percy kept his eyes tightly shut—the sounds were enough, he didn’t want a visual to go with them. Of course not. Gods, what would that look like? 

He heard a sharp intake of breath, almost a gasp. He held himself painfully rigid, entirely too aware of every inch of his skin, of his thundering heart, of a growing tension in his groin. There was another gasp, higher pitched than the previous one, followed by a long, trembling exhale. 

Percy’s hand had somehow slipped between his legs. He waited a long time, until he was sure that Nico had fallen asleep, before he rubbed the heel of his hand against his hard dick. 

**For the prompt "sitting on laps"**

“Can’t you turn your sun chariot into something bigger?” Nico complained. “You turned it into a bus, once.”

“We’re almost there!” Apollo said cheerfully. “No need for a bus. The Maserati is much classier, don’t you agree? The sun chariot has some standard to uphold.”

It was also a very narrow car. With Apollo in the driver’s seat, there was only room for one other person, not for two. And Nico, being smaller and lighter, was the one who’d been elected to sit on the third passenger’s lap. It would have been almost okay if that someone hadn’t been Percy. 

He was over Percy, of course. They were just friends and getting along well these days. But there was being over your first crush and developing a friendly relationship with him, and then there was sitting on his lap for more than an hour. What was surprising was that Percy himself didn’t seem to feel awkward about it at all.

“You’re getting heavy,” he said in the light, teasing tone that meant he was messing with Nico. As he talked, warm puffs of breath tickled the sensitive skin of Nico’s neck. “I can’t feel my left leg anymore.”

“Well, _I_ —”

A sudden swerve of the sun chariot almost threw Nico into the dashboard. Only the quick tightening of Percy’s arms around his waist saved him from that fate.

“Hey, watch it!” Percy yelled at Apollo. “Nico, you okay?”

“Yeah,” Nico mumbled. It was hot in the car and he could feel the heat rushing to his face. “Yeah, I’m fine. Absolutely fine.”

**For the prompt, "palm kissing"**

There was an abundance of signs that all wasn’t well with Percy: his blown pupils, his rapid breathing, the flush on his cheeks. But really, the thing that alerted Nico the most was how handsy he was being. Percy was a friendly guy, but he tended to act a little more restrained with Nico. _This_ wasn’t restrained at all, nor was it in the realm of manly friendliness. 

“Percy, stop,” Nico said. “We need to go see Chiron.”

He’d had to drag Percy half-way across the camp but had been unable to stop Percy from pressing him against the back wall of cabin two. There was a certain… friendliness, mixed with curiosity, to Percy’s behavior. He was standing way too close to Nico, hands planted on both sides of Nico’s head, and was currently busy sniffing Nico’s neck. This was strange, embarrassing, and—gods help him—intensely arousing.

“Percy,” Nico tried again. A voice at the back of his mind was telling him, ‘ _enjoy it, let him do whatever he wants._ ’ It was kept in check by another one that said, _‘he’s obviously not in control and you shouldn’t take advantage of him.’_ “Percy, let’s go to the Big House. Chiron will be able to help you.”

“Nico,” Percy said. 

This was the first word he’d pronounced in a while. It surprised Nico enough that he didn’t fight it when Percy took hold of his wrist. Stunned, he watched as Percy turned Nico’s hand so it was palm up. Percy brought the palm to his mouth. His lips brushed the inside of Nico’s wrist, light as the tickle from a feather, then the heel of his palm, then the middle of it, where he dropped a small kiss.

By the end, Nico was shaking too much to do anything but let Percy lean in for a kiss on the mouth.

**For the prompt "mutual h/c"**

Nico knew he’d overdone it when he left the shadows and his vision flickered with dark spots. His knees buckled and he listed to the side, dragged down by Percy’s weight. He had Percy’s arm wrapped around his shoulders and felt him waver on his feet too. It was like a splash of cold water to Nico’s face, reminding him of the fight they’d just run away from.

“Percy, you okay?” he asked urgently. 

Percy groaned and Nico quickly looked around, then led Percy to a rock where he helped him sit down. The side of Percy’s t-shirt was slashed and glistening with blood. 

“Okay,” Nico said, trying not to panic. 

He shoved his hand into his jeans pocket, looking for the piece of ambrosia he knew should be there, but was hit by a dizzy spell and had to close his eyes until it passed. 

“Nico?” 

“Yeah,” Nico said. His fingers had closed on the ambrosia and he handed it out to Percy. “Here, eat this. You’ll feel better.”

Percy was almost folded in two, one hand pressed against his wound, but he was looking at Nico with narrow eyes. He took Nico’s slightly stale ambrosia but instead of eating all of it, he split it in two and gave one half back to Nico.

“Take it,” he insisted when Nico shook his head. “And sit down before you keel over.”

“There isn’t much of it and your wound looks bad.”

“ _You_ look bad,” Percy said, and Nico scowled at him. Percy scooted over to make room on the rock for him. “Sit down, or I don’t eat that ambrosia.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“Takes one to know one.”

Nico rolled his eyes—and made a mental note _not_ to do it again until he felt better—before he sat down next to Percy. He was really tired and it was hard to resist leaning against Percy’s side. Together, they ate their tiny pieces of ambrosia in silence.

**For the prompt "frantically apologizing for being too turned on."**

If anyone had told Percy that one day he’d end up half-sprawled on Nico’s lap, feverishly making out with him, he would probably have worried about what eating too much ambrosia was doing to their brain. He still wasn’t sure how that had happened. They were leaning against the wall behind the stables, sitting in the grass because Nico’s legs had given out and Percy had just followed him down, and they were kissing. Percy had never kissed a guy before, but this wasn’t rocket science. He had one hand buried in Nico’s mop of hair, the other rubbing his back, and his tongue down Nico’s throat. From the sounds Nico was making, he thought he was doing pretty well.

Nico’s arms were loosely wrapped around Percy’s waist, his fingers grazing the ribs on his sides, brushing the bumps of his spine, the touches hesitant and furtive like nervous flies. Percy took one of Nico’s wrists and placed Nico’s hand on his hip, giving tacit permission and incentive to touch. Nico’s chest moved up and down with a heavy breath and his hips jerked, letting Percy feel the bulge of a not-too-subtle erection against his thigh. They’d only been kissing for a few minutes.

Nico wrenched his mouth from Percy’s and turned his head away, panting for breath. “Sorry, I’m so sorry.” He was trying to move his hips back, maybe hoping that Percy hadn’t felt his hard-on. “I’m just, I’m a little—”

“Hey. Nico, look at me.”

Nico looked at him, his expression wary. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes very dark. Percy bit on his lower lip. He wasn’t hard, but gods, to see how turned on Nico was by some kissing and groping felt both a little overwhelming and terribly hot.

“Do you want to stop?” he asked.

“Do you I _look_ like I want to stop?” He couldn’t look Percy in the eye as he said it, but there was bite to his tone.

“Fair enough,” Percy murmured. He planted a knee between Nico’s legs and kissed him again.


End file.
